Metamorfosis
by Karina Bancrofti
Summary: -Cuando las flores se abren en primavera, las mariposas arrastran en sus pequeñas patitas polen… Solo quisiera que mi mariposa llegara pronto o mínimo que se diera cuenta de lo que siento por él.- Termino de decirle Ino, y antes de que su mejor amigo atara los cabos sueltos ella desapareció de su vista. -No se supone que son las abejas…-Dijo Shikamaru.


_**Disclaimer**__:_ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

_**Advertencias**_: Contiene OoC´s en los personajes.

_**Aclaraciones**__: _

**-lalala-**- Dialogo.

_¨ lalala ¨ _- Pensamientos

Lalala- Narración

_**Pareja**__:_ Chouyi-Ino.

_**Género**__:_ Romance.

**Notas del Autor**:

Espero que les guste, en particular a mí me gusto como quedó, pero bueno cada quien tiene gustos diferentes.

Si gustan dejar un comentario, acerca de que si les gusto o no… son bien recibidos. Pero OJO… pueden dar todos los tomatazos que quieran, mas no insultar. Las cosas se dicen con educación.

Metamorfosis

Ella era hermosa y deseada por muchos. No necesitaba la inteligencia de Sakura para llamar la atención de un genio como lo era Neji Hyuga, su actual pareja; ni necesitaba ser la mejor estratega de Suna como Temari para llamar la atención de un vago como Shikamaru; tampoco necesitaba ser tímida como Hinata para llamar la atención del nuevo Hokage Namikaze Naruto, y mucho menos ser lo suficientemente acosadora como Uzumaki Karin que termino enamorando a Sasuke Uchiha.

Claro que no, ellas solo presumían esos dotes para poder conseguir a alguien que complementara a su personalidad. Y si, debía admitirlo, la arrogancia del Hyuga era proporcional a la terquedad de su mejor amiga, la inteligencia de Temari era comparada a la de Shikamaru, la hiperactividad de Naruto contrastaba con la personalidad de Hinata y la… ¨_Ahora que lo pienso… el Uchiha y Karin no tienen nada que a complete al otro… excepto el sexo_.¨ Pensó la rubia.

Pero entonces ¿Por qué se sentía tan celosa de sus amigas? Si ella era igual que ellas, ¿Por qué le dolía verlas tan felices con sus respectivas parejas? ¨_Pfff…_¨ Suspiro. La pregunta era ¿Por qué ella, Ino Yamanaka, se sentía tan miserable al verlas? ¿Por qué si ella era igual de hermosa que Hinata, igual de inteligente que Sakura, no tanto como Temari, y fácilmente le ganaba a Karin? Su aflicción se hizo notoria en su cara, ¿No se suponía que ella tenía el autoestima más alta de Konoha? Entonces… ¿Por qué? ¨_Creo que el hecho de que tus amigas comenten animadas sobre sus citas y que Hinata esté planeando su boda con Naruto, no ayuda mucho…_¨ Pensó. Se sentó en el pasto, contemplo a las pequeñas florecillas que se movían con el viento. ¨_Quisiera ser como ellas… totalmente ajena a todos estos sentimientos, sin sufrir y solo esperar a que una mariposa llegue y haga su trabajo…_¨ Sonrió, juntó sus piernas y los aproximo a su abdomen, abrazo sus piernas y apoyo su barbilla entre sus rodillas. ¨ _¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado?_¨ Y no es que no hubiera alguien interesado en ella, porque de echo tenía un club de fans, pero en el que ella se había fijado… Se sonrojo solo de pensar en él.

**-Ino…-** La llamó el Nara.

**-¿Qué pasa Shikamaru?-** Le dice sin siquiera prestarle atención y observando fijamente a una florecita con una enorme mariposa morada.

**-Ino… Tu madre está preocupada por ti.-** Le dijo el domador de sombras.

**-Realmente no hay de qué preocuparse…**

**-Ino.-** La llamó nuevamente, él también estaba preocupado. Desde que Naruto se le propuso a Hinata, Ino había cambiado de actitud. Se distancio de todos, más de sus amigas, pero sobretodo de su equipo.- **¿Qué te pasa?**

**-Son cosas problemáticas.**- Le dijo con una sonrisa.

**-¿Por qué ya no sales a comer con nosotros?-** Le preguntó resentido. Ella sabía que le reclamaría.

**-Eh estado ocupada en la florería.**- Respondió.

**-Eso no es excusa, ¿Por qué nos evitas?- **Presiono**.**

**-Esas son imaginaciones tuyas. Simplemente me estoy enfocando en otro aspecto de mi vida…**

**-¿Y eso implica dejar a tu mejor amiga sola cuando se peleó con Neji?**- Ella volteo sorprendida.- **¿Dejar sola a tu otra amiga planeando su boda?**

**-¿Sakura se peleó con Neji?- **Le preguntó.

**-Sí, ella te buscó y tú solo la evitaste.-** ¨_Mierda_¨ Pensó con horror, la abandono y ella siempre había estado ahí.- **Ves que algo te pasa**.

**-Cuando las flores se abren en primavera, las mariposas arrastran en sus pequeñas patitas polen… Solo quisiera que mi mariposa llegara pronto o mínimo que se diera cuenta de lo que siento por él.-** Termino de decirle, y antes de que su mejor amigo atara los cabos sueltos ella desapareció de su vista.

**-No se supone que son las abejas…-** Pensó en voz alta, _¨ ¿Por qué una mariposa?_¨ Bien podría ser una metáfora, pero algo no encajaba.

La boda cada vez estaba más cerca, e Ino seguía igual. Su ánimo estaba por los pisos. _¨Tal vez en realidad soy una gorda y fea oruga…¨_ Pensó. Y por más que sus amigas intentaran animarla, nada daba resultado. La invitación de la boda llego a sus manos y su realidad se hizo presente. Él no se fijaría en ella, aunque fuera la más hermosa, ni aunque fuera la más inteligente.

Caminar se le había hecho costumbre, ver el rio sentada desde la orilla y solo meter los pies la relajaba.

**-¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme del único al que no le intereso?- **Suspiro, como si el agua fuera a responder sus dudas.

**-La vida es así, no todo es rosa…-** Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su médula espinal.

**-Chouyi… ¿Qué haces aquí?-** Le preguntó al recién llegado.

**-Pasaba por aquí cerca y te vi, supuse que tal vez tendrías hambre y traje papas fritas.-** Le enseño 2 bolsas de las frituras favoritas de Ino, cosa que solo él sabía, sonriéndole se sentó a su lado.

**-Gracias.-** Le dijo en un susurro.

**-¿Por qué dices que ese chico no se fijaría en ti?-** Esa pregunta le dolió, pues muy en el fondo él quería ser en quien pensaba la rubia.

**-Bueno, tal vez es porque no soy lo suficientemente bonita o inteligente como para hacer que se fije en mí.**

**-¿Pero qué dices?-** Preguntó incrédulo, pues para él, Ino era perfecta.**- Tú eres hermosa, eres inteligente, eres buena, amable, amigable, respetuosa, solidaria, eres tantas cosas que no podría describir…- **Eso hizo que la esperanza naciera en ella, se sonrojo por todo lo que él le decía. No pudo soportarlo por más tiempo, y aunque lo siguiente podría explotar todo y echarlo a la basura, se aproximó a él y lo tomo de las mejillas, le sonrió y él se puso rojo, para después cortar la distancia entre sus caras. Ella lo estaba besando, él no tardó en responderle y la abrazó por la cintura. Sin dudarlo le entrego su corazón.

**-Con que a eso te referías con lo de la ¨mariposa¨…-** Dijo Shikamaru, desde atrás de un árbol, sonrió y decidió dejarlos solos.

Después de todo, su metamorfosis llego y se convirtió en una hermosa mariposa. Y es que… ¿Qué perdía ella en confesarle sus sentimientos? Si hubiera esperado a que él diera un paso se hubiera muerto en su capullo. En cambio, al dar ella el paso se transformó.

A veces tenemos que ser nosotras las que nos debemos acercar y ser mariposa, y a ellos les toca ser las flores que esperan pacientemente.


End file.
